N VITRO TESTING RESOURCE FOR HIV THERAPEUTICS AND TOPICAL MICROBICIDES: The development and introduction of new therapeutics and topical microbicides against HIV remains a high public health priority. To assist in filling these public health gaps, the NIAID supports preclinical development of promising therapeutic and topical microbicide candidates that emerge from academia, the private sector, or other sources. The Contractor shall provide in vitro testing, in standard and HTS formats, and conduct preclinical development studies to identify promising anti-HIV therapeutics and topical microbicides.